


The Horror Movie

by somefangirl



Series: Friends and Family [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL bros being dorks, AU, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, horror movie, toast and a banshee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somefangirl/pseuds/somefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU- The ASL brothers watch a horror movie, and are all a little more scared then they let on...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horror Movie

Sabo turned over and looked at the clock: 3:46 AM. Why couldn't he sleep? His stomach rumbled. Well, if he was up, a little snack couldn't hurt.

Sabo made his way to the kitchen, wary of every shadow, every movement. Even the creaking of the stairs set him off. No, Sabo was not scared. That movie he and his brothers had watched hadn't scared him at all. It was just some stupid horror movie! Or at least that was what he told himself, but that didn't stop him from watching his back to make sure he wasn't being followed by shadow-zombies.

Once in the kitchen, Sabo looked around. He was too tired to do much of anything. It was technically morning, so maybe he could make breakfast? He considered his options, but decided to make toast because it would take the least amount of effort. He got out the bread, put it in the toaster, and waited. Outside the window, the trees swayed slightly in the wind. Sabo tensed involuntarily. He wasn't scared, dammit! That movie didn't scare him! Not at all... Stupid Luffy, suggesting that stupid movie. Stupid "Thriller Bark", stupid zombies, stupid shadow stealing monster, stupid stupid stupid. Sabo wasn't scared! He wasn't! If Ace hadn't been scared ("Was that really a horror movie?") and Luffy hadn't been scared ("shishishi, that was hilarious!") then why was Sabo scared!? No! Sabo wasn't scared! He wasn't! Especially not in his own house! Sabo took a deep breath. This was his house, and the movie was not real. There was no reason the be scared. Nope. Even though he thought that, some part of his brain in his subconscious had him back up against the counter. ' _Now they can't sneak up behind me. Try to steal my shadow now, you over-grown leek_!' he thought triumphantly. Sabo just stood there for a while, waiting for his food. Suddenly, a noise came from the counter behind him. Sabo screamed, a high-pitched squeal. Turning around, he discovered...

Toast. _Great_. Sabo had screamed because toast had popped out of the toaster. He probably woke his brothers up, too. They would never let him live this down. ' _Oh well, might as well enjoy my toast..._ '

* * *

What Sabo didn't realize was that his brothers were already awake. What he also didn't realize was that movie had scared them more than they had let on. When Luffy heard the scream from downstairs, he immediately bolted into Ace's room.

"Ace!" he whisper-yelled. "Did you hear that?!" Ace was in a ball of sheets, holding a... was that a pipe?! Where on Earth did Ace get a pipe!?

"SHHH!" Ace shushed Luffy. "Of course I heard it!" he whisper-yelled back.

"What do you think it was?" Luffy asked.

"It was probably a banshee." Ace said.

"Banshee?"

"It's a female ghost that screams. Downstairs, it sounded like a girl screaming, and the doors and windows are locked anwe would've   heard something break in unless is floated through the walls like a ghost, so it must've been a banshee." Luffy figured Ace was right. Ace was smart. The only people who Luffy knew who were smarter were Robin and Sabo!

...And then he remembered they were still missing someone.

"We have to go get Sabo!" Luffy whisper-yelled. Ace nodded. Ace wielding a pipe and Luffy a whiffle-ball bat (which Ace had in his closet), the two cautiously made their way to Sabo's room. When they found it empty, Luffy turned to his brother.

"We didn't make it! She got Sabo!" he whisper-yelled. Ace shushed him again. The two crept back into Ace's room.

"Ace... I'm scared..." Luffy complained when they were back at Ace's room.

"Don't be scared! Only babies would get scared!" he scolded.

"But you're scared too!" Luffy pointed out.

"Am not!" Ace defended.

"Then why were you in a ball of blankets when I came in the first time?" he asked.

"I was..." Ace faltered "being... um... cautious! That's it! I was being cautious!"

"You were totally scared" Luffy said bluntly

"No I wasn't! And I'll prove it!" He said, standing up from the bed. "Come on, we're leaving"

"Huh?" Luffy asked "Where?"

"We're gonna go downstairs, and we'll defeat the banshee." Ace said "That way, we can avenge Sabo!"

"...Alright! Le-" Luffy yelled, until Ace covered his mouth, saying "You have to be quiet!" And so, the two teens began making their way down the stairs, to the kitchen.

* * *

Sabo had finished his toast without incident, and started cleaning up so he could go back to sleep. Or rather, go back to attempting to go to sleep. He left the kitchen, and when he turned the corner to get to the stairs, he saw two, hunched over, black-haired figures wielding weaponry creeping towards him. He immediately assumed them to be goblins, and, for the second time that night, Sabo screamed. Though he was surprised when they spotted him, they screamed (high-pitched squeals) too. Then suddenly, he realized the two figures were his brothers, and his scream faltered.

"Ace? Luffy?" he asked. Luffy, who was holding a whiffle-ball bat, dropped his weaponry and hug-tackled his brother.

"Sabo! I thought you were dead!" Ace just stood off to the side.

"Jesus Christ guys, I just made toast..." Sabo muttered, when Ace's face lit up like he had just noticed something important.

"So then the scream from earlier..." Ace started, his expression turning to a devious grin. Sabo felt his face turn red.

"The toast surprised me!" he defended "Besides, it had nothing on your scream from just a second ago! That was definitely higher than mine!"

"Was not!" Ace defended, his face also turning red from embarrassment.

"Hey, guys" Luffy said, (still sitting on Sabo) looking serious. "We never found the banshee" Ace and Sabo were silent for a second, until Ace started laughing hysterically.

"Luffy, there was no banshee! The one screaming was Sabo!" he said.

"You thought I was a banshee?" Sabo asked.

"Yeah. Ace said that, because the scream was really high-pitched, it must've been a banshee"

"It wasn't that high-pitched!" Sabo said "Besides, you didn't really believe that, did you?" he asked.

"N-no, of course not!" Ace said.

"Yeah, and we thought it got you!" Luffy said at the same time. Now it was Sabo's turn to laugh hysterically.

"I wish you really _were_ eaten by a banshee" Ace muttered. Sabo brought his hand to his heart in mock offense.

"You wound me, Ace!" he laughed. Suddenly, he remembered something important "Guys, it's like 5:00 AM and tomorrow is Monday, so we should all probably try to sleep for the next hour before we have to get up and go to school." The other two agreed, and all three went back to their rooms.

* * *

The next morning, all three brothers looked like zombies. Brook, Luffy's friend, caught them before class. "So, did you guys watch the movie I lent you? What did you think? Was it scary?"

All three replied at the same time: " _No_."

**Author's Note:**

> Dorky ASL bros are dorks  
> Comment what you thought, and if you liked this, subscribe to the series for more (unrelated) one shots like this! I'm always open to suggestions if you've got so,etching you'd like to see here!


End file.
